Different levels
by Books are awesome 123
Summary: What if four and tris have met before in abnegation and now met again in dauntless what will happen what if they never kissed on the chasm what if there was no war find out... Rated t just for future
1. Chapter 1

**I don' t own any of the divergent characters.**

_Tris pov_

_ flash back_

_I was in the school cafeteria I walked down the white ills trying not to add any attention on my self but then a erudite boy walked exactly in my direction to me as he bumped me He just kept on walking forward never turned back when I hit the cold floor I heard a thud that rang around the room but even though people saw me they did not help me after I got up I saw four boys walking towards me two of the boys were candour and the other two were erudite both erudite boy were 15 nine years older compared to me both the boys had blue eyes and blonde hair they wore a blue t shirt and dark blue jeans also there was only one candour boy that was the same age as the erudite Boys the other candour that was well my age he look as if the two candour's were brothers because they had the dark broWn hair and piercing green eyes they wore normal candour colours black and white. Hey what you got there? one erudite boy said __The question broke me from my daze my lunch I say rapping my arm around the paper bag can I have some the older candour boy says I finally released why they came up to me because I was abnegation and by not giving him my lunch that would be selfish so I couldn't say no. Ok I replied with a gulp before I handed the erudite boy the brown paper bag the younger boy started why do we need her lunch? Peter his older brother said scolding him then the one erudite boy grabbed the paper bag out of my hand then they all walked away expect the younger candour boy Beatrice isn't it he said yeah peter right I replied yeah he said before he or I could say another word a angry voice called Him to a table bye he said running back to the table bye I replied in a silent Whisper looking at my shoes then I turned around and walked out the door of the school cafeteria when the red door opened I saw a little picnic bench it was a nice shade of grey and there was a apple tree right next to the bench most of the apples were ripe the others were almost as I walked to the table I felt the cold wet green grass get my grey running shoes wet but I kept on walking when I finally got to the grey bench I sat down nothing on the bench was wet the beach wasn't wet ether it felt like the dry soft chairs in are grade 1 class room hi I heard a boys voice can I sit here he said again sure i say not making eye contact when he took a seat in front of me i saw his grey clothing a new he was abnegation he had brown hair and dreamy blue eyes hi I say bowing my head then he does the same aren't you going to eat your lunch he says no I say looking down at my shoes it was a habit of mine why he replies confused a erudite boy took it away I mean i gave him it I say trying to cover up my mistake I bite my lip would,you like some of mine? He asks pushing half a sandwich to me it's called a sandwich he said taking a bite of his own it's really good he said again it's okay I say pushing it away plese he says okay one bite I say but once I took one bite I couldn't stop after two bites I stoped he laughed a little by the way my name is Tobias mine is Beatrice I say so do you like the sandwich? he says no I reply sarcasticly hey I've never met a sarcastic abnegation before he says well now you have well the truth is I don't think I'm cut out for abnegation I say looking at my shoes again same with me he replies but from the corner of my eye I saw a smile creep on to his face which faction would you rather be in? He said with the smile stretching wider across his face Dauntless I say putting a little smile on my face how about you? I ask dauntless too I think we will be best friends fast Beatrice_

the rushing water splashed against The rocks the chasm was so loud I was shocked from seeing fours fear landscape I didn't ask any questions I didn't know if he was Tobias all I knew was he was from abnegation we didn't do anything just sit on the rock when the sun was setting we decided to go ...

**after the top seven initiates are anoncend **

i was so happy I'm first oh my god I said I said now Eric said a dance will be held in there oner so tomorrow at 10:00 P.m a party don't miss it ... Finally I got To my room and fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

that night I dreamt about one of my memory's the apple tree

toby I said race you to the top of the tree We'll that's not fair he says your 10 and I'm 12 your smaller than me and he took a gulp I'm afraid of heights but when he looked up I was already 5 feet off the ground is that the only thing your scared of I say with a teasing smile well um ... I'm not then he sees me drop off the tree when there's only 3 more feet for me to fall down he runs to catch me when I drop all the way to the ground instead of feeling wet grass I felt his strong arms carrying me bridle style beatrice he says out of breath never do that again then he let me down well okay if you insist I say with a pout on my face shut up Bea He says make me I say okay he says back then he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder hey I say put me down never he replies ...

peters pov

when i get to my room I think how is stiff first and me fifth that does not make any sense but I should go to sleep I say to my self again that night I dream of the day I saw beatrice and Tobias together by the apple tree

hi peter drew said aproching me sup I say holding out my fist waiting for him to bump it but he didn't so I droped it hey man I say don't leave me hanging sorry man he repiles do you what to go spy on Beatrice and that Tobias kbid sure I say when a evi. grin sneezing up on my face when we got there we saw Tobias throw beatrice over his shoulder And them laughing I started feeling this werid thing in my stomach like it twisted into a not what was it i thought was it no it couldn't be jealousy peter are you feeling that Drew said what I say feeling the raindrops fall down on my cheek peter we got to go there comeing ...

tris pov

beep beep beep I heard my alarm Christina is coming over with her torture devices to poke me to death I say in my head then I hear a knock at my door I'm here tris I hear Christina's voice open up I know your in there she says again okay okay I open the door and see that Christina is in Black jeans and a black t shirt what do you what ? I say in a rude tone hey she says go brush your teeth and put this on kay she says again a loud noise came out from my throat as I shuffled to the bath after I brushed my teeth I look at the dress Christina handed me it was fully black and straight till the waist then ruffled out there also was spaghetti Strap sleeves when I slide my self into the dress I decided to go show Christina the dress when I walked out the bathroom I saw Christina holding tweezers oh no I say backing up fine she says come sit as i make my way to the chair Christina takes out more make up like eyeliner , mascara, lipstick , lip gloss , pencil , blush , tweezers , eyeshadow , powder and nail polish etc... now let me work my magic on you tris close your eyes in three hours Christina says to open my eyes when I open them I look good not to bright or not to dark in the middle theres a dark pencil surrounding my eyes my long blonde eyelashes stretched over my eyes I wore a peach colour eyeshadow so it would match my skin tone there was a bit of pink blush Put on my cheeks And black sparkly nail polish all the nails had sparkly black except the ring finger on each hand it was plain old black I look ... I know Christina cuts me off amazing! Now don't go any wear i still have to do your hair okay and I'm going to get breakfastand lunch want me to get you some? Christina asks sure I say okay bye she says leavening the room this reminds me of the time Suzan got me ready for my first dance

_flash back_

your ready Beatrice Suzan said can I see my self i ask hoping she'll say yes okay she says opening the mirror when I looked at my self I saw a little bit of make up and my hair done in a braided bun i was wearing a grey dress the dress was stuck to me and it was about up to my knees it had long sleeves and my shoulders were showing my shoes were grey night heels I look amazing suzan thanks I give her a hug what are you girls dong down there my brother cable calls down the stairs I guess I'm going I say bye Suzy bye Beatrice when I shut the door behind me I saw Tobias waiting out side on the side walk for me In a grey suite so you decided to come i say sarcastically no just dropping by he says happily shut up I say your coming I say wail I was walking down the porch steps okay I came but first I want to give you some thing because next year I'll be choosing another faction he says approaching me now I was off the porch steps on the side walk we were so close that we were breathing the same air okay i say now close your eyes he says okay I say closing my eyes I feel his strong arms turn mr around so I was not face ing him then I felt him put a chain around my neck now open your eyes he whispers in my ear when I open them I see a chain no a locket on the front the was three faction first was abnegation then dauntless last but not lest erudite when I opened the gold locket I saw pictures of us together from grade one to his grade now eleven on the end there was one empty slot this is for next year he says after the locket was closed I say the names

_Beatrice + __Tobias = best friends forever _

_aw aw thanks Toby I say giving him a bear hug that's no the best part then all a sudden he pulled out the exact same locket but it you turn to the back the name Tobias is first Your right this is the best part I say then kiss him on the cheek then start walking come on slow,poke I saw in a laughing manner_

_Tris tris Christina says what sorry I've been trying to get you too talk for six hours there only one more hour then the party starts yay ! _


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ!**

**hey I'm really sorry about the REALLY LOOOONG wait its just I've been really busy with school and I started a few new books so I had no time to update but again I'm soooooo sorry about the really long wait BTW I think I'm going to start making a precise day of the week to update, what do you think? what day do you think I should update? and I have one more thing to apologize about it's my spelling, grammar and punctuation I was rereading the chapters I wrote and I realized I had so many errors so I might go back and fix all that because I personally hate when authors make mistakes in their writing but were all human...hopefully if you have any questions about the past chapters please ask me I'll be happy to reply I know this author's note has been pretty long but I really wanted to say this and again soooooo sorry! **

_"__Tris tris," Christina says "what sorry" "I've been trying to get you too talk for six hours there only one more hour then the party starts,"_

_**TRIS POV**_

I turned to see that Christina was already dressed in a tight black strapless knee length dress and some black 5 inch pumps her make up and hair was also done, her make up was very light witch surprised me a bit and her hair was simply straight it was not much but she made it look like a lot "you look great"! I exclaimed standing up "thanks, as do you," she replied handing me a bag "what's this"? I asked looking and the brown paper bag "dauntless cake, eat quickly," she said turning me around so I could see my hair it was let out and curled into loose waves. It was different because of how I rarely curled it "I know you want to admire yourself and all but you need to eat or you wont be able to tear it up on the dance floor"! she exclaimed with a huge grin "okay Christina, what ever you say," I said smiling at her then I started eating

*** time laps***

we slowly walked until we found the spot the party was being held "I'm so excited," i exclaimed as we walked into the big room full of moving body's i observed the room there was a DJ right across the dance floor and a few long tables with food and punch on them there also was a few chairs set up but nobody was on them except one person I slowly made my way over only to see...

**Cliffy, sorry this was a pretty short chapter and i know i have been gone for awhile but i will try to get another one posted tomorrow or soon and can you guys please review to tell me if this was good or not because i was gone for awhile and my judgment is a bit clouded i promise next time i will make a longer chapter**


End file.
